


You (don't) deserve it.

by likenootter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likenootter/pseuds/likenootter
Summary: Mondo overthinks about eating a cereal bowl.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	You (don't) deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: (minor) su1cidal thoughts and intrusive thoughts in general
> 
> I'll add more tags later since I'm posting this from my phone at the moment :') 
> 
> Stay safe and enjoy!!

Mondo Oowada looked at the bowl of cereal in front of him. Taka had asked him to eat it all after learning he only had a mug of coffee for breakfast. He brought the spoon close to his mouth but backed out at the last second. He couldn’t do it. 

Oh why was this so hard? Why was his brain telling him he wasn’t worthy of eating that cereal, that someone, anyone else in the world was more worthy of having that simple bowl of cereal then him. That anyone else was more worthy of having a warm bed, of having clothes to wear, of breathing even. 

Why was his brain telling him this things? He was taking all of his medications, he was having therapy sessions (after Taka's weeks of insisting), so why was his brain still fighting againt him? Why was there still a little voice in his head telling him day and night that he should just end it all... 

"Mondo?" 

He looked up at the sound of his name being spoken and there stood Taka, looking down where Mondo sat at the counter in his dorm. 

"What's wrong, dear? Why are you crying?" the prefect asked as he gently wiped the tears off the biker's face (he didn’t even notice he was crying until that moment). 

"N-Nothing, don't worry Taka." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Of c-course, I just lost track of time. We should probably go to class." Mondo tried grabbing Taka's wrist to drag him out of the dorm but the hall monitor resisted. 

"Mondo, it's Saturday. We don't have class." 

Oh. 

"I came in because we agreed to spend the day together, but I came in and you were crying. Something is clearly wrong, buttercup. I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but know that you will never bother me when you need to talk." 

Mondo almost started sobbing at that statement. Almost. 

He instead launched himself into his boyfriend's arms, trying to hide the few tears that were falling off his eyes. Taka hugged him back, stroking his hair softly. 

"Shhh, it's okay. Everything will be alright, my love." 

Taka kissed his boyfriend's forehead, then his cheeks, then his nose. He always did that when Mondo was upset and it always helped him feel better. 

The biker would probably never know what he did to deserve a man like Taka in his life, much more be his boyfriend, but he knew that Taka loved and cared for him and made him feel safe. And as long he had him by his side, everything would be alright in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments/criticism appreciated!!
> 
> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
